The First Summer
by Alana Granger
Summary: Has anybody else ever got annoyed about the fact everything is always about Harry? Well it this set of three mini stories, You can read how Neville, Harry, and Hermione all got there Hogwarts letters for the first time. Please rr
1. Hermionie's Story

Hermionie's Story   
  
Hermionie sat in the windowsill hoping against hope that would pass her finials. She would find out tomorrow. Hermionie was not the best student but she was OK. But for some reason during her finials she could not concentrate. She kept drawing owls and sparks or day-dreaming. As she sat she saw a owl sitting in the tree across the road. That's strange, she thought for it was broad day light ( twelve o' clock noon to be exact ). Suddenly the owl took off, Hermionie looked away. Then she realized that the owl had flown in to her room! The owl dropped something on her bed and flew right back out the window. Hermionie raced over to her bed to see what the owl had dropped. It was a letter! She opened it not noticing what she was doing. All she could concentrate on was the great spiraling green letters on the paper that said "Hogwarts". Hogwarts What's Hogwarts? she asked her self before reading on. below it said this:  
  
Hogwarts school  
of witch craft and wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of wizards )  
Dear Mss. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We wait your owl by no latter then July 31.  
yours Sincerely,  
Minorca McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
She turned the page it read like this  
  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
uniform  
First-year students will require:  
three sets of plain work robes ( black )  
one plain pointed hat ( black ) for day wear  
one pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar )  
one winter cloak ( black or silver fastenings )  
  
Course books   
The standard book of spells ( grade 1 ) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A beginners' guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and were to find them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: a guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand   
1 cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2 )  
1 set of glass or Crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad  
  
Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks  
  
  
witchcraft! her a witch! Hermionie Granger a witch! she could not believe it. she yelled out loud. She soon quieted down though. What did they mean " we await your owl"? She ran down stairs to show her parents the letter.  
  
He parents were also concerned. They were not magical and did not know what we await your owl means. They also did not no were they could find every thing on her school list. As they pondered this problem over the next 3 days one day Hermionie once again got a letter. But not from a owl like the first one but from the post man it read as below:  
  
Dear miss. Granger,  
Me have reason to believe that you don't know what we mean by await your owl or where you should get your school supplies. That means that I must take time out of my day to show you. Please meet me at the town center at 10:00 sharp on 8-4-09.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Well ,said Mrs. Granger, Well, she said again. Well what, asked Hermionie. Well, continued Mr. Granger for her wife, what she means is ,well OK. So they all went to bed feeling a little uneasy about meeting Minerva Mogonagall-- a real witch.  
  
A month or so later it was August 4th 1990. Even though her parents were happy that Hermionie had special powers they were still nevus about meeting a full grow witch. They walked in to the town Center at 9:58. They saw a women sitting on a bench and for some reason they knew it was her. They went up and introduced themselves. Well it is nice to meet you ,began Mrs. Granger. And you to, answer Mogonagall. Follow me. She walked quickly to a train gave each or the grangers tickets and then boarded the train. They sat down in a empty compartment. I will show you were to get your supplies but right now I will tell you about the owls. You see , Mogonagall began, as wizards and witches we do not use muggle services. uh muggles? asked Mr. Granger. Non-magic folk, answer Mogonagall. Well anyways- we use owls. you write a letter and tie it to the owls foot and you tell them were to go and then the owl takes care of the rest-Good it is are stop, said Moganagall as the train stopped. Follow me. She led them through a bar and out to the back. She taped a few bricks on the wall. It suddenly opened up! over the enter way there was a sign that said Diagon Ally. 


	2. Ron's Story

A/N OK I wanted to make this chapter longer then it was originally so I added some history.  
  
Ron's Story   
  
History  
  
The Weasly family is a respectable wizarding family. All of the Weasly's we know are wizards. There are in total. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly are, of course, the parents. Mr. Weasly works at the Ministry of magic, and Mrs. Weasly ( I assume) is a home maker. Bill and Charlie do not live with the family. Bill works at Greengotts and Charlie works with dragons. Fred and George are jokers they love playing jokes on people. Percy works at the ministry. Ron is Harrys best friend. Ginny is the only girl out of 7 children. She has a crush on Harry.Well thats alittle about the weasly's for yha!  
  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
  
As Ron sat thinking about Hogwarts Fred came up from behind him.   
  
"Hello Muggle!" yelled Fred.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you" exclaimed Ron " I am not a muggle!" "Right sure---muggle." mumbled Fred as he walked out of the room.  
  
"I heard that!", screamed Ron as he through a pillow at Fred ( he missed ).  
  
Ron was worried. He was REALLY worried. " Maybe I am a muggle" ,thought Ron, " Maybe this is all a dream maybe my parents and brothers and my sister are all normal people and so am I maybe"--- Ron was jerked back in to reality by a loud yell.  
  
"What the!" Bellowed Ron as he ran down stairs to find his mother yelling like crazy.  
  
"It's here!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It is!" ,shout-answering his mother, "let me see it!"  
  
Ron opened his envelope but did not bother reading the letter. After he saw the scroll on top that said " Hogwarts" he gave the envelope to his mother to read.   
  
"Can we go to Diagon ally tomorrow? Please!" asked Ron.  
  
"Yha mom-please!" exclaimed George.   
  
"Sure - let me just tell your father" said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
They all slept well that night and they all got up early.   
  
"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy come down here now!" ,yelled Mr. Weasly to all of his children, Your mother already has the fire ready!  
  
Ron Fred and George followed by a very tiered Ginny and a slow walking Percy came in to the living room.   
  
"Lets go" exclaimed Mr. Wesley. You first Ron.  
  
Ron stepped forward and took a pinch of powder called flew powder and stepped in to the fire. " Diagon Ally" shouted Ron, and he disappeared.  
  
Everyone else did the same thing and they all ended up in a place called Diagon Ally. 


	3. Neville"s Story

Neville's Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
( age 5 )   
  
As Neville Longbottom fell out of the 5 story building window he thought about his life.   
  
He thought about how his uncle had just pushed him out of a window to see if he had magic. he thought about how much it would hurt when he hit the ground for he, Neville, had no magic. he thought about all the times his uncle had tried to get the magic out of him but this time he had gone to far. he saw the ground he was about to hit the ground. Neville curled himself into a ball to get ready for the hit.   
  
2 feet. 1 foot. Neville winced even though he had not hit the ground yet.   
  
Neville stopped. he wasn't falling! he had stopped in mid air! He had magic!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
( 4 years later )  
  
Neville was in his grandmothers house. Where he had bin raised almost all of his life. He had just gotten his letter accepting him in to Hogwarts. His Grandmother was so proud. She had decided to Diagon Ally tomorrow. Ever since the "accident" with the window Neville had been doing all kind of simple spells such as the levitating spell ( witch Neville was very good at ).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Neville and his Grandmother were flying by floo powder to Diagon Ally.  
  
They walked straight through the bar and opened up the entrance to Diagon Ally. 


End file.
